Un rêve dans un cauchemar, dans la mort, dans un rêve
by EndolorisSectumsempra
Summary: Oh, Castitis Lilium, j'ai tant combattu pour toi, pendant tant d'années, pour me racheter, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, je m'apprête à te rejoindre, de la manière la plus stupide qui soit. Je rêvais de te faire un enfant. Je rêvais de te passer la bague au doigt. J'ai beaucoup rêvé. Mais, au vu des circonstances, peut-être ne faut-il pas confondre les rêves et les cauchemars.


Le corps onduleux du serpent glissa une dernière fois sur son corps. Il entendit une dernière fois la voix sifflante de Voldemort grésiller dans ses oreilles. Potter partit après avoir pris ses souvenirs, le laissant mourir là une fois que sa main s'est abattue contre le plancher. Sa tête penchant sur le côté. Son souffle passa au travers de ses dents, après avoir craché un flot de sang. Il avait froid. Terriblement froid. _Ave Lilium. _ Ses dernières pensées se tournèrent vers Lily, sa belle Lily, comme toujours. Comme chacune de ses pensées. Tant de regrets.

Tout devint silencieux. Il n'entendit plus ni le vacarme déchirant de la bataille, ni sa propre respiration. Le froid perçait sa peau déchirée. Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes. Il s'endormait, petit à petit. _Ego coniungimus, Lilium. _ Tant d'années sans elle. Et voilà que, stupidement, il s'apprêtait à la rejoindre. Il lui pressait de la revoir. C'était douloureux, ce baiser mortel, le venin du serpent qui brûlait ses veines. Ses paupières s'abattirent lourdement. Il se laissa emporter par l'étreinte de la mort, sans faire de résistance.

Il sentit une brise caresser son visage. Il était toujours allongé au sol. Son dos était si douloureux et son cou si engourdi. C'est à cet instant qu'il sut qu'il était mort. Il voulut rouvrir les yeux. Mais comme lorsqu'on dort plus de dix heures, ou moins de deux heures, par nuit, que l'on dort simplement peu, il n'y parvint pas : car soit on est encore trop fatigué, soit le cerveau refuse de se remettre en marche, paresseux. Il se força à se relever, et n'y parvint pas. Pourtant, le venin du serpent n'était plus censé avoir le moindre effet, s'il était mort. En tout cas, il réussit à rouvrir les yeux. Tout était d'un blanc calme et duveteux. Son souffle se répercutait en écho. _Infinita puritatem._

Deux mains fines à la peau hâve étaient tendues vers lui. La vue de ces mains pétrifia Severus. Il remonta ses yeux le long des poignets, des bras, jusqu'à voir de longs cheveux roux sombres. Il se risqua à s'aventurer plus long, détaillant rapidement un visage mince et pâle, deux lèvres fines, deux grands yeux vert émeraude. Si purs. Lily. Severus déglutit. Lily tendit un peu plus ses mains vers lui, voulant l'aider à se relever. C'était un ordre. Aussi Severus les attrapa, se laissant aider à se remettre debout. La douceur de sa peau sur la sienne. Il l'avait oubliée.

Lily n'était nullement vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, et n'avait ni ailes dans le dos, ni auréole, par contre, elle avait un jean noir et un haut rouge sombre. Était-ce simplement normal ? Il avait, malgré son dégoût envers la religion, toujours imaginé Lily vêtue comme tous les anges. Son ange. Si pâle, si doux, si tendre. Elle caressa sa joue d'une main, serrant la sienne dans l'autre, se lovant dans ses bras. Severus aurait pu en pleurer. Elle était là. Elle prit sa main, la posant sur son dos à elle pour l'inciter à la serrer contre lui. Il n'osait pas, alors qu'elle laissait sans gêne ses mains glisser sur ses omoplates. Puis, se décidant enfin, il l'enlaça aussi fort qu'il le put. Elle lui avait tant manqué._Castitatis Lilium. _

Elle le libéra de son étreinte, se reculant. Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler. Il pouvait graver chaque détails de son visage angélique. Toute sa splendeur. Cette perfection qu'il ne méritait pas. Monstre, démon qu'il était. Il l'avait fait souffrir, et, en retour elle s'était vengée. Inconsciemment, consciemment, il n'en savait rien. Elle était si souriante. Il s'en voulait tant. C'était comme si c'était lui qui l'avait tuée. Il l'avait guidée sur le chemin de la mort, c'était équivalent. Elle ne semblait même pas avoir la moindre amertume sur ses lèvres ou dans ses iris.

–Il faut que je te parle._  
_  
Un frisson parcourut son corps, plus du tout douloureux. Il ne frissonnait ni de peur, ni d'excitation, mais de bonheur. Sa voix, si suave, aussi douce et délicieuse que le miel. Il l'avait oubliée, elle aussi. Malgré ce qui pourrait bien se tourner dramatiquement, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était tellement mieux de la voir là, distinctement, tous les détails dans ses prunelles, plutôt que de la voir à travers des souvenirs aux formes floues. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Pas pour gâcher cette vision parfaite. Elle le tira par le poignet, ce qui le réveilla, et l'attira plus profondément dans ce néant. Il marcha à côté d'elle, serrant peut-être trop fort sa main. Sans cruauté, ni violence, c'était juste que leurs mains étaient presque collées.

–Sais-tu ce que je vais te dire ?

–Laisse-moi deviner..., soupira-t-il. Tu vas me dire que je ne suis qu'un immonde salopard, un perfide Mangemort, qui non seulement t'a insultée d'un nom que je ne répéterai plus jamais, mais t'a aussi envoyée à la mort ?

Lily semblait horrifiée. Elle fit un bond en arrière, son visage s'assombrissant et se ternissant, comme si elle avait reçu un coup de Cognard en pleine figure et qu'elle gardait une large ecchymose. Ses sourcils se froncèrent de mécontentement, et son visage rougit.

–Grands diables, non Sev ! Je voulais te remercier.

–Ah... me remercier d'avoir "protégé" ton fils pendant toutes ces années j'imagine ?

Elle fit un pas de côté, se tournant brusquement et avec toute la grâce du monde, posant ses mains contre son torse, lui bloquant le passage, remontant ses mains jusqu'à son visage maigre et blafard. Il était encore vêtu de sa redingote et de son pantalon noirs, qui semblaient neufs. Elle joua un peu avec se cheveux noirs, et lui ne se risqua pas à toucher son corps angélique, ni ses cheveux de feu.

–Ce serait très, très culotté de ma part. Bien sûr, je vais te remercier d'avoir protégé Harry, cependant, j'ai beaucoup d'autres remerciements à te faire. Et des excuses aussi. Beaucoup trop. N'essaye même pas de m'interrompre ! Déjà, pardonne-moi de t'avoir laissé tomber. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, pour me consoler, sécher mes larmes et rire avec moi. Et moi, au moment où tu avais le plus besoin de moi, où tu te mettais à genoux devant moi pour que je te pardonne, je t'ai laissé tomber, sans comprendre. Je n'ai pas été très compréhensive. Alors... merci d'avoir été là pour moi. Merci de m'avoir vue autrement que comme une sang impure. Merci d'avoir quitté les Mangemorts pour moi. Merci d'avoir tout fait pour me protéger. Merci d'avoir affronté Voldemort comme personne ne l'avait fait avant toi, pas même Dumbledore, au péril de ta propre vie, en mon nom. Merci d'avoir protégé Harry. Merci de m'avoir aimé.

Severus déglutit, son souffle s'alourdissant. Ainsi, c'était donc vrai, les morts étaient donc bien au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait chez les vivants. Mais comment réagirait-elle simplement face à ses sentiments envers elle ? Le rejetterait-elle en lui disant que, "grâce à lui", elle avait épousé James Potter ? Après tout, ils avaient quand même eu un enfant. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle embrassa son front, plongeant son regard vert bon enfant dans les abysses d'obsidiennes du sien. Son front. Comme si les baisers des lèvres étaient interdits, tabous en ce lieu sain. _Pulchrum puella._

–Je n'aimerais jamais personne comme je t'aime toi, Sev. Jamais. Tu as été le premier, et tu seras toujours l'unique. _Amant in aeternum.  
_  
Les larmes, les baisers, toute proximité amoureuse semblait bannie. Rien ne coulait sur ses joues, et pourtant, Dieu savait combien de sentiments il rêvait de déverser à cet instant précis. Lily se décala de lui, le relâcha, pour la dernière fois sûrement. Elle s'enfonça dans les limbes nuageuses, sa silhouette s'assombrissant et devenant toujours un plus floue.

–Lily, où vas-tu ?

–Il est temps que je m'en aille, Sev. _Vale._

–Non Lily, attends ! Lily ! Lily ! _Lily ! _

Il aurait voulu lui courir après, mais ses pieds étaient cloués par des liens invisibles, le maintenant au sol, sur place. Lily disparut, le laissant seul. Elle partait, l'abandonnait, une nouvelle fois. Une dernière fois. Il se jeta au sol, frappant le sol sans fond de ses poings furieux. La rage et l'amertume revenaient consumer son corps et son souvenir. Elle était partie. Il n'avait même pas pu lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Ni hurlements, ni larmes, ni gémissements, ni le moindre son d'ailleurs. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Il ne ressentirait plus rien. _Calvaria ætérne. Interminatis tormenta._

–Lily, Lily, Lily...

–Je suis là Sev, calme-toi ...  
_  
_Une main caressa sa joue. Quelque chose d'humide goutta sur son front. Severus rouvrit les yeux. Tout était blanc, encore une fois, mais tout était tellement plus flou. Autant avant avait-il pu distinguer les formes et les couleurs, qu'à cet instant, tout n'était plus qu'un effacement des choses, repeintes en blanc laineux. Cette soudaine lumière l'aveugla. Puis, sa vue parvint à s'y habituer, et distingua les cheveux roux et les yeux d'émeraude de Lily. Il ferma les yeux pour avoir une vision plus nette, et les rouvrit. Il était dans une chambre d'hôpital, au creux d'un lit, vêtu d'une chemise blanche.  
_  
_–Lily...

–Je suis là mon chéri, répéta-t-elle. Tout ira bien.

Il ne comprenait plus rien, décidément. Que faisait-il à l'hôpital ? Pourquoi Lily était-elle là, elle était pourtant bien partie, elle avait disparu, pour la dernière fois ? Pourquoi aussi était-elle vêtue de la même chemise que lui, quel était ce tuyau dans son nez ? Il se contenta de tousser.  
_  
_ –Que s'est-il passé ?

–Eh bien... tu as eu un accident.

–Où est Voldemort ? la coupa Severus.

Lily parut surprise, au vu de son froncement de sourcils, d'une telle question. Elle semblait ne pas avoir compris sa question, ne pas avoir compris ce qu'il disait tout court. Elle continua d'éponger son front à l'aide d'un gant de toilette humide.

–Volde-quoi ?

–Voldemort, Tom Riddle, où est-il ? demanda Severus aussi surpris qu'elle.

–Tu peux m'expliquer ?

–Voldemort, ou Tom Riddle, le mage noir, le chef des Mangemorts, l'homme grand et sans nez, héritier de Salazar Slytherin, qui voulait tuer tous les Nés-Moldus et les Moldus car il les trouvait sales et répugnants, alors que lui-même était Sang-Mêlé, qui a déclenché deux guerres, a tué des centaines, des milliers de personnes, pour contrôler le monde en devenant le dictateur le plus puissant et le plus craint ?

Un sourire clair et jovial illumina le visage de Lily, qui paraissait si fatiguée avec ses longues cernes sombres. Elle étouffa un petit rire, posant sa paume sur son crâne pour l'embrasser. Non, c'était définitif et irrévocable, Severus ne comprenait rien.

–Sev, je vois bien ce que tu veux dire, sauf que le seul homme qui correspond le mieux à ta description est mort il y a une quarantaine d'années !

Il fut sur le point de lâcher une exclamation, se demandant quel âge il avait (certainement dans les soixante-dix ans), avant de comprendre qu'elle parlait d'un autre dictateur, Moldu. Était-ce une plaisanterie, se riait-elle de lui ?

–Il voulait même tuer Harry Potter ! insista-t-il.

–Harry qui ?

–Harry qui ?

–Potter, le fils de James Potter et...

Il ne put pas continuer sa phrase. Ça lui était trop dur. Le visage de Lily se crispa un peu plus. Tous les deux ne comprenaient rien. L'une se demandait de qui l'autre parlait, l'autre si tout ceci n'était qu'une cruelle plaisanterie. Ce Volde-chose, quand même, elle l'aurait bien connu si c'était un maniaque du Sang-Pur, elle était Née-Moldue, et s'il avait déclenché deux guerres ! Elle répondit encore une fois qu'elle ne les connaissait pas.

–James Potter ? Sirius Black ? Peter Pettigrew ?

–Non, non, non.

–Où est Dumbledore ? continua-t-il en se rappelant qu'il l'avait tué.

–Probablement dans son bureau à rédiger des papiers en mangeant des caramels.

–Alice et Franck Longbottom ? Bellatrix Lestrange ? Arthur et Molly Weasley ?

–Chez eux en train de s'occuper du petit Neville. Connais pas. Chez eux en train de s'occuper de leurs enfants. Tu sais quoi chéri ? Tu devrais écrire un livre, je suis sûre que tu serais félicité pour l'originalité de tes prénoms.

Severus s'était levé petit à petit en commençant à énumérer tous les personnages de la Seconde Guerre Magique. Puis, il se laissa tomber d'un coup sec contre son lit, sa main sur les barreaux de métal. Elle ne connaissait ni les Maraudeurs, ni les Mangemorts. Les Mangemorts. Il fallait qu'il lui pose la question.

–Tu sais au moins qui sont les Mangemorts et l'Ordre du Phénix, rassure-moi ?

–Hum... non. Je te le répète, dès que tu sortiras de ce lit, écris un livre, une saga, je ne sais pas ! Tiens, sept livres, sept, le numéro fétiche des sorciers, je suis sûre que c'est une histoire bien ficelée pleine d'imagination et de rebondissements en tous genres ! se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

Il y eut un déclic dans son esprit. Personnages. Imagination. Lily l'abandonnant et revenant. Hôpital. Ça paraissait presque évident. Il restait cependant un trou dans sa mémoire. Ça collerait parfaitement, déjà qu'elle ne savait pas qui étaient ces horribles personnages...

–Lily... pourquoi est-ce que je suis dans un lit d'hôpital ?

–Tu as oublié ? Ça ne m'étonne pas, tu as reçu un sacré coup. Nous venions de nous marier, et nous sommes allés en voyage de noces. Lorsque nous sommes revenus, tu devais passer un entretien d'embauche pour le poste de maître des potions à Poudlard, mais d'abord, nous devions rentrer à la maison, à Spinner's End, que tu avais totalement rebâtie, et il y a eu... une bataille. Nous étions dans la ville voisine, en fait, sur la route pour rentrer. Des sorciers qui livraient un combat à feu et à sang. Ils utilisaient des sortilèges de magie noire très expérimentés, et lors d'un moment d'inattention, lorsque tu as essayé de me protéger, tu t'en es reçu un accidentellement. Tu as traversé quatre maisons de pierre, avec hémorragie. Tu es resté dans le coma pendant six mois. J'ai eu tellement peur...

–Nous sommes en quelle année ?

–En 1980.

Tout s'éclaircit dans son esprit brumeux et embrouillé. Severus se releva, et elle en profita pour se jeter dans ses bras et le serrer contre elle de toutes ses forces, baignant son cou de larmes salées. Il avait bien frôlé la mort de peu. De très peu.

–Ça y est Lily, je me sou-

–Chut, tu vas la réveiller..., le coupa Lily.

Severus eut un soubresaut. Elle dirigea ses doigts vers un tas de linges enfoui au creux de son bras gauche, qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué jusqu'alors. Elle repoussa un pan de linge propre, laissant voir une petite bouille endormie au teint blanc et aux cheveux de corbeau désordonnés. Severus rechuta. Mariage. Voyage de noces. Voyage de noces. Voyage de noces. Cette expression tournait dans sa tête comme un disque rayé. Généralement, quand deux jeunes mariés partaient en voyage de noces, tous les deux, seuls, ensemble, pour des semaines...

–Elle est née il y a une heure...

C'était donc ça. Il avait cherché à protéger Lily de cette bataille, sachant qu'elle était enceinte. Et aujourd'hui, il s'était réveillé. Il avait senti que son enfant, leur enfant, naissait, allait voir le jour, alors son inconscient l'avait fait se réveiller lui-même, bien que d'une pas très belle manière. Les mains tremblantes, il posa sa tête contre celle de Lily, une main sur son épaule gauche, une autre sur le bébé. La petite fille bâilla longuement, serrant ses petits poings potelés. Elle battit des paupières, laissant voir ses iris vert éclatant. Le visage du père mais les yeux de la mère. Lily la lui tendit, et c'est à cœur joie qu'il la berça doucement.

–J'ai enfin compris Lily... ne t'inquiète pas pour ma santé mentale mon ange, tout va très bien. Disons que pendant six mois, mon cerveau n'a pas voulu s'ennuyer devant un écran noir et a largement préféré me concocter une histoire d'horreur qui durait une bonne vingtaine d'années. Dans le genre, moi sans toi, séparés, morts, toi avec un autre, et qui a un enfant avec un autre...

–Pas ensemble ? Moi avec quelqu'un d'autre et qui ose faire un enfant à ce quelqu'un d'autre ? Sev, n'essaye jamais d'écrire un livre là-dessus, et encore moins de le publier.

Severus étouffa un rire. Il attrapa un miroir sur sa table de chevet, retirant d'un coup les tuyaux qui lui bouchaient le nez. Il se regarda. Il était toujours l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs, au teint opalin, au nez crochu et au visage maigre, mais cependant, ses cheveux n'étaient pas gras, son teint pas cireux, et il semblait beaucoup moins acerbe. Il avait bien vingt ans. Et avait l'air d'être bien plus joyeux et débordant de joie de vivre que le Severus Snape de son cauchemar. Après tout, il était bien marié, bien père, et il n'y avait aucun Maraudeur pour lui traîner dans les pattes.

Le jour où il l'avait insultée de Sang-de-Bourbe lui revint en mémoire. Ce souvenir aussi faisait partie intégrante de son cauchemar long de six mois. Ils s'étaient promenés dans le parc, étaient allés à Pré-au-Lard, et Severus avait prévu de la ramener dans son dortoir. Sauf que, lorsqu'elle s'était apprêtée à passer le tableau de la Grosse Dame, il l'avait tirée par le bras, l'embrassant avec fougue.

Un jeune homme de leur âge arriva. Il avait des cheveux châtain clair courts, un visage gris et lisse, un solide nez et des yeux bruns. Il regarda alternativement les deux jeunes époux, souriant, leur souhaitant félicitations pour l'enfant et pour le réveil de Severus, leur disant qu'il reviendrait plus tard pour lui faire passer un examen après qu'il se serait reposé, avant de sortir, embrassant au passage une jeune femme à la tenue décontractée et aux cheveux roses parsemés de mèches violettes.

Les trois Snape s'allongèrent dans le lit, ayant retiré tout ce qui pouvait gêner leur sommeil. L'enfant semblait avoir reconnu son père, et serrait son doigt fin dans son poing, tandis qu'il tétait le sein de sa mère endormie et épuisée. Que de bonnes résolutions, si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, Severus formula-t-il dans son esprit. Jamais il ne serait le cruel Severus Snape, le Mangemort, le serviteur du mal, la terreur des cachots, le pantin. Il ne serait certainement pas le plus sympathique, mais au moins un professeur à peu près agréable, qui ne favoriserait personne, et surtout, le meilleur père et époux possible. _Beatitudo. Semper. In tantibus est super._


End file.
